


In Joseph we trust

by Ekoampeace



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekoampeace/pseuds/Ekoampeace
Summary: After surviving months of torture at the hands of a serial killer, Gabriella escapes and finds herself on the run where she is unintentionally stranded in Hope County.  Hope county has had its fair share of problems since the Seed Family and their Edens Gate cult had come to town. Now Gabriella is stuck between keeping her past from catching up to her and staying out of the way of a progressively violent cult whose leader seems to have his sights set on converting her.





	1. Prologue

Joseph woke up with a start. He sat right up trembling, sweat dripping off his face, his loose cotton white shirt clinging to his chest. He was breathing heavy and the cool air sent shivers immediately down his spine as goosebumps formed across the skin of his arms and legs. He grabbed his head and rocked back and forth. Shit. It had been so long since the voice spoke to him he forgot how it felt. He forced himself to calm down, he closed his eyes and turned his head to the sky. As if to say I'm ready. Intent on listening. His facial muscles tightening as he maintained his focus, soaking in all the voice had to tell him. 

After what seemed like 10 minutes of frantic speaking the voice faded away, Joseph relaxed with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair before reaching for his glasses. He remembered when the voice would scare him before he accepted this... gift. Before he knew what it was, but now... now he listened intently and he took in every word as if his life depended on it. He believed in the voice, in god and it gave him purpose. The voice was asking something else of him now and he was obliged to comply.  
Settling his glasses on his face and pulling his hair into a bun behind his head, he placed his bare feet on the cold floor and walked into the living room swiftly grabbing the phone and dialing John without a second thought

"Brother," He said softly allowing the disgruntled voice on the other end to mumble confirmation. "I need you to find someone for me"


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella was nervous, she was stranded in a town, with no car and little money left and she didn't know what to do. She hadn't planned this out. Clearly stealing her bosses car, trading it in Texas with a shady ass backyard dealership for most likely another stolen car that promptly broke down 2 states later was a bad idea. She couldn't go back to California, and she loathed the fact that she had to call and ask for help. Ugh... this was just perfect. She wondered briefly if the call she had made would put her loved ones at risk or if she was just being paranoid. She was fairly certain she had left her trail of breadcrumbs behind in Texas, but fear seemed to rule her actions these days and here it was once again just bubbling near the surface waiting to spill out. 

Her hand had trailed over to her neck absentmindedly rubbing the handprint bruised into it. It didn't hurt nearly as much as it did a few days ago but it was still fresh enough to be a dark shade of purple. She fought hard to suppress what little memories she had from the last couple of months, focusing as hard as she could on the women in front of her. The older introduced herself as Irene and the younger, her daughter Mary. They looked just as a mother and daughter should  
Gabriella had walked into the bar earlier, exhausted from walking for who knows how long after lighting her car on fire, She had plopped on a bar stool and asked to use the barkeep's phone stepping outside briefly to talk with Ronnie, one of the few people she trusted. Someone who may be able to help her take the next step. The phone call went as she had expected. Ronnie yelling, asking questions... more yelling, telling her to stay put he would come to get her, followed by a bit more yelling and silence. She wasn't really thrilled about it, and it made her nervous but she hadn't seen him in over a year and she knew he would be careful. 

She was so preoccupied in her own thoughts while walking back into the bar that she ran right into someone. Her head hit a solid chest. Her hands instinctively grabbing at elbows as strong arms, in turn, prevented her from falling backward. She had looked up into his eyes behind the yellow aviator sunglasses and mumbled an apology. Well more like she half giggled, half coughed and may have croaked out an "I'm sorry" at some point. She didn't have much time to correct herself before Irene had grabbed her by the elbow and marched her back over to the bar. "You in some kind of trouble honey?" The older woman had asked, helping her back into a bar stool. Well in short - yes but "not really?" tumbled out of her mouth instead. She really shouldn't share anything. The woman obviously didn't buy it, not that Gabriella was surprised. She wouldn't have bought it either.

"Was it a boy? Did a boyfriend do this?" Mary had chimed in leaning over the bar to inspect Gabriela. Man... these women were nosy. Gaby thought about telling the truth. Oh you know, Just your run of the mill psycho serial killer with a perverted obsession with her, No biggie. she held her tongue. "no, this was.." Well, she thought to herself, what was it? She could barely remember herself. She had woken up in that hospital everyone staring at her, the few months a blur of torture and pain. Gaby didn't wait around much after that, he was still out there. She wrote an apology note unhooked herself from the iv and scrambled out the window before a nurse could come in. She had stolen some clothes and her bosses car and ran, and now she was here, in who the fuck knows Montana with very little idea of what she should do next. 

Gaby tried hard to think of an answer a plausible one, but she couldn't. The memories, as hazy as they could be had points of vivid clarity, the wounds still fresh in her mind. It was overwhelming she felt it all begin to build inside her chest.   
"It's alright" Mary had said a hint of pity in her tone. She put a comforting hand on Gabys back. "Why don't we get you something to eat honey, and then we'll find you a place to stay"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaby talks to the sheriff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this entire chapter just as I started posting it. Will go back later and edit. Thank you for your patience. I started school and a new job which I am learning how to juggle with my kids and my current job. So chapters may be coming out slow for a while.

After some convincing Gabriella ended up going to the Fairgraves house, they gave her 4 days before calling in the local authorities. Her first response was panic. Gary, Irene's husband grabbed her by her waist and firmly sat her in a chair just as she started to hyperventilate. Irene scolded her and Mary sat with an arm wrapped around her trying to soothe her. When she finally caught her breath she was numb, tuning out the voices of the family sitting around her until the Sherriff arrived. 

She was sitting across the table from the Sheriff, hands crossed over her chest a defiant look in her eye. She was good at being stubborn, it came naturally.   
Sheriff Whitehorse thumbed his fingers against the table. She could tell he was losing patience, they had been eyeing each other for what seemed like 10 minutes now.

"Look," He said with a sigh removing his hat, breaking the tension. "We can't help you if you don't tell us what happened."   
Gabriella pursed her lips. She didn't trust herself to say the right things at the moment, she didn't seem to be making many good decisions lately and there was that little matter of the car she stole. heh. Either way, Ronnie would be here within the next day or so. She just needed to bide her time until then.

"Let's start with your full name Sweetheart" He had his hand on his notepad ready to write down what she said. 

"Gabriella Shepard" Easy enough

"That wasn't so hard, was it? Now, where are you from Ms. Shepard?" 

"California" 

"and did this..." He waved his hand around as if unsure of what to call the bruise on her neck. She was thankful for the long sleeved shirt Mary May had given her. Despite the blistering summer humidity, it provided relief. No one had really noticed the rest of the damage to her body and she hoped to keep it that way. 

"What brings you to Montana?" 

"Thought I'd visit a friend of mine in North Dakota"It really wasn't true but it technically wasn't totally a lie. 

"That so?"

"yep" 

"and you were driving to North Dakota from California ... alone?" 

"yes sir" 

"and your car broke down right outside of falls end... who is your friend?"

"Ronnie Mcfadden" 

"That's that fella you called ain't it? The one who is coming to get you?" Irene sat down next to Evelyn giving her hand a squeeze and handing her a cup of coffee. "Yes," Gaby gratefully took the drink. She wanted to be so mad at these people but she couldn't. They had shown her nothing but kindness

"When were you... When did this happen?" 

"About a week or so ago I think?" Time was one big blur for Gaby she could barely keep up with what day of the week it was. She sighed. They'd run her name and find out eventually, she could only hope her boss would do her the kindness of not reporting his car stolen. In truth, the car was the least of her worries. Being findable was at the very top of her list, the thought sent shivers down her spine.

"Look, this happened in California. I was obviously assaulted. I have spoken with the police. I have been to the hospital and I can't- I'm not ready to say more than that" The words spilled from her lips in a haze of syllables. She was holding back tears, f them pool just under her eyelids. Dammit. She told herself she wasn't gonna do this. She had been through shit before. Why was this any different? Because this time it was personal... fuck  
"It would be a lot easier if you - if you just run my name" Irene brought her hand comfortingly to Gaby's back causing her to flinch. Tears finally starting to fall down her face.   
After a long pause, Sherrif Whitehorse conceded. "Alright, Ms. Shepard we will run your name and see what we get. In the meantime stay put alright? let's get this all put behind us before you leave town. The Fairgraves are good people you are safe here, you just let us know if you need anything" and with a nod towards the Fairgrave matriarch, he left. 

Gabriella rested her head in her hands as a small wave of relief washed over. There was more to contend with but for now, she was okay. Once the Sherriff ran her name, she would have to be vigilant. Her kidnapper was smart. Thoughts of What may happen crept in. These people were so kind, and she couldn't put them in danger. This was about her, she didn't need to bring anyone else in on this.   
"Don't you worry" Gary interjected as if he could read her thoughts. "Sheriff Whitehorse knows what he's doing and I got the widow maker. I will mow down any son of a bitch that comes this way."   
Gabriella couldn't help but smile. She liked to believe that she was safe, if only for a little while. All she needed to do was wait for Ronnie and then plan her next move.


End file.
